Tease
by Metamorcy
Summary: Having Ichimaru bored was never a good thing; it was like an outbreak of terror that was all in the name of fun. So when he decides to venture out to the human world to play with the shinigamis, he comes across a certain orange haired one during his visit


**Tease **

**By: Metamorcy**

Disclaimer: don't own Bleach

There aren't enough of this pairing, I wonder why?! It's not fair, why? Okay enough of my screaming.

* * *

Ichimaru was a man that _loved_ to tease. He did it all the time perhaps that was why he was so hated among the espada. Or maybe it was because of his fox-like grin he always wore that made him seem as if he was a sneaky backstabber. Oh well, he didn't care, he just wanted to have some fun. He would do anything from little pranks to poking fun at them about certain things even resorting to childish tactics if needed. Ichimaru knows that he got on everyone's nerves, sometimes even Aizen himself. But he didn't care; it was all in good humor. The angry, upset or prissy-like expression he was awarded with, on certain occasions always made his days brighter. (Although he never showed it) It seemed great but, of course, there were a few that his strategies didn't work on and just had to act how he normally does around them (coughUlquiorracough). That was the only thing he could do at the mean time until he got something planned up that would work. But so far nothing had come up. Now after a few months of doing the same thing over and over again, he had gotten bored, the reactions were all the same, nothing new. He had even begun running out of ideas to play with and _that_ was _never_ good. People were getting used to his antics and even brushed him off as some kind of annoyance. Ichimaru didn't like that, he didn't like that at all, he didn't like to be ignored…but what could he do, his plate was now empty, he had nothing left to play with.

Unless…he went to the human world to look for some entertainment.

He didn't know what to look for but it was probably better than sitting around doing absolutely nothing. So here he is, standing outside of Aizen's office, his fox-grin fully on and knocked on the door gently, calling out with his teasing tone of voice. "Yo, Aizen-sama, you there?"

He opened the door, peeking in with his closed eyes, glancing around the place to see if he could spot the older man. Noticing the said person at the desk, Ichimaru took a glimpse over to the other person in the room, Tosen, before heading back.

Aizen had his ever friendly yet traitorous smile, the one that could melt the hearts of men and stab them in the back at the same time. But today he was rewarded with a downside stare with the usual grin from the brown haired man. The leader had his head held up by an arm, resting it. "What is it, Ichimaru?"

Tosen glanced over to the silver haired man's direction. "If you've come to pester Aizen-sama, please leave."

Ichimaru noted the aura surrounding the room; it was filled with irritation and work. He, of course, ignored it. "Can I go to the human world for a little while?" He asked teasefully, tilting his head to the side, waiting for the man's answer. Tosen glimpsed at him negatively, it was dangerous to go out there right now with all the shinigamis running around. He knew that Ichimaru could hold his own in battle easily but if too many came then there might be trouble.

Aizen kept his careful smile and tilted his head over so slightly. "Sure, go ahead just don't get yourself in trouble."

Ichimaru almost did a victory dance inside his head but keep his composure up. He exited the room without another word and immediately opened a portal to the real world. He stepped in and took one last smugly glanced behind. "Don't worry Aizen-sama everything will be _perfectly_ fine." The portal closed but the smile didn't fade even after it had disappeared. The man stepped out above the town, examining over the place. It's been awhile since he's visited the human world, usually he would come here with someone else for a mission or something along that. He quickly masked his spiritual energy so he wouldn't get detected and observed the area for any shinigamis that might have spotted him but found none.

Heading down to where the humans were at, wandering in the streets, he strolled around glancing for anything that could keep him occupied. Many people didn't see him even when he was right in front or beside but some did, though that was only a few, they just gave him a glance and turned away, minding their own business. Voices filled the streets, cars zoomed by endlessly with doors opening and closing from buildings. Lights flashed on and off, large TV screens that were placed on buildings showed images, it wasn't something he saw very often. After awhile, Ichimaru came up to a park; it was a bit isolated from the numerous amounts of people. A hushed silence was casted over the area except for the rustling of the leaves.

He went behind the trees and bushes, observing the place but there were hardly any people in the area. As he turned the next corner, there he found his first target, a red head with numerous black tattoos imprinted along the body. He remembered this man from the soul society, Renji, was it? It mattered not. The shinigami was in his gigai with those outdated 80's clothes that seemed poor in taste, not that Ichimaru had any right to complain about. He scoffed, thinking up of something, already deciding to play a _small_ prank on the red head. Spotting a tall tree nearby, he skipped amusingly over and pulled out his sword from his garment. Without moving his hand, his zanpakuto sliced through the bottom part of the wood while the tree remained intact. It didn't budge from the cut and Ichimaru sheathed his blade for later use. The sliver haired man softly tapped the mid-section with his foot, giving it the movement it needed to fall. The tree tumbled down with a loud cracking sound that was close to thunder. It fell, heading towards the innocent red haired bystander. Ichimaru called out. "Timber!!"

Renji caught notice of the sound (though I doubt it was hard not to) and twisted around just in time to spot the incoming lumber. "What the _hell_?!" He cried out in shock, jumping to the side to dodge it. The tree landed vociferously, stirring up dirt around in one big puff. Renji's voice yelled out numerous curses, more so than anything before. Ichimaru snickered, covering his mouth as he continued to watch the hopping red head whose right foot didn't entirely get out. When the dust cleared, the slivered haired man had disappeared, leaving Renji in confusion and ache.

The next victim that came across Ichimaru's path was Rukia. She happened to be sitting on a building in her shinigami form, minding her own business. Her eyes were looking down at the people, keeping the peace of the town. Her sword was at her side and the wind was blowing lightly in her hair.

This was great, he had already come across another one and so fast too, lucky! The mischievous man sneaked over, hiding his presence even more than before. He stood behind the woman, his grin widening and lifted up his right foot. Promptly kicking her in the back with ease, he knocked her forward and off the structure. He quickly headed to a different spot to witness the trouble he had caused. As much as he wanted to go over the edge and watch it from there, there was a high chance that he could be seen and he didn't want that. So here he was, a few buildings away on the other side, watching as the woman fell. She was letting out a gruesome scream, flapping her arms wildly like a bird before regaining her position and flipped back up right. Rukia stopped in mid air and gazed up at the top where she had been pushed off. Clutching firmly to her sword, she soared back up, ready to fight and perhaps scold the bastard that had dared to do such a childish thing. She was granted with empty air and space, there was no one in sight. Ichimaru was chuckling to himself, watching the bewildered shinigami in amusement. It was humorous and he wanted to do it again but he knew that the female shinigami would have probably tauten her guard for anymore sneak attacks.

He vanished again, searching for another person to toy with. As he went into the residential area, he caught a glimpse of something orange. 'Could it be?' Ichimaru rushed forward, following the bright color and peaked from behind a wall he was currently hiding behind. 'It is!"

There before him was none other than Ichigo Kurosaki, wandering aimlessly down the streets with his school bag lugged over the shoulder. He was in his human body right now but that didn't matter to Ichimaru. His grin broadened.

He had formed an interest in this orange haired teenager awhile ago. And because of that, he even went to the point of helping the shinigami's group get by in the maze of Hueco Mundo for a little while before getting caught by Ulquiorra. His silted crescents stared, this one looked like fun. Ichimaru glanced around to see if there was anything he could use. Not too far off, he spotted a clothes line hanging loosely outside a house. If his grin could get any bigger, it did as he yanked the cord from the poles and rolled it up around his hand (not tightly, he didn't want his hand to go white from the lack of oxygen). Luckily for him, there weren't any clothes on them so he freely borrowed (actually stole but that's a mean word, he would never agree to doing such a thing) and went after the shinigami. Ichimaru went a few feet ahead, hiding behind a corner and kneeled down, tying the string on the bottom of a post, a few inches up. He quickly raced to the other side, patiently waiting for Ichigo to pass him. As the Kurosaki came by, Ichimaru yanked the cord back, contracting it and watched with delight as the orange haired teen was caught. Ichigo landed face first into the cement with a painful smack, his school bag flying into the atmosphere and landed a few feet away. His legs were in the air and the hands on the ground, clawing at it. The sliver haired man snickered out loud as he heard an aching groan and then a grumble from under the teen. Ichigo, who happened to hear the laughter, picked himself up and glared coldly at the man. But his eyes widened when he saw who had done it.

"You!" He accusingly pointed to with his fore finger, rage filling his insides. It didn't take long for Ichigo to pick himself up and for Ichimaru to realize his mistake.

"Opps, I've been seen." He covered his mouth mischievously and rushed forward, grabbing Ichigo at the waist. Scurrying off, he managed to get to a deserted part of the streets and stopped. His arms were still holding the younger man, not allowing him to move what so ever. The silver haired man leaned down and spoke. "Hey, Ichigo, can you do me a _big_ favor?"

Ichigo's struggles got harder; his badge was just below his waist, now if only he could reach it. "A favor? For you? You've got to be kidding!"

"Ah, you don't have to be so mean." Ichimaru mocked, his grip tapering around the boy's waist and arms. He had gotten him trapped. "I just need you to forget ever seeing me and I'll let you go with no harm at all. Is that so bad?"

The shinigami raised an eyebrow at this. "And I'm suppose to believe that?!"

"Well. Yeah." Ichimaru hauled the struggling teenager to the side so that none of the normal by-passers would see what was going on and held him against the wall, face touching it. "Oh, come on, don't be that cruel. I'm here in peace."

"Ichigo?!" A voice called out followed by another. One was female, the other male and the two instantly recognized them. Ichigo was about to yell out to Rukia and Renji when he felt a hand twist him around from the wall, back against it now and something soft covering his lips. The orange haired teenager's eyes widened by response, not suspecting such a action by a long shot and tried to push the guy back but Ichimaru's arms on his own wouldn't let him, much less nudge them. Ichimaru's eyes and lips, even when kissing, was still in that fox-like state, pressing deeper into the other's body. He didn't let up at the contact, his breath quickly running out and when it did, Ichimaru pulled back. The closed eyes stared down at the blushing shinigami and beamed. The expression on the young man was priceless and…_cute_.

Ichimaru snorted a little and brought his face back down, capturing the lips again. This time, he managed to pry open Ichigo's mouth, darting his tongue inside. The orange haired teen was frozen, unable to resist such an action. The man moved his hand downward, loosing his grip on the other and started heading to the shirt, tugging at it. He would have gone farther if the voices of the other two shinigamis hadn't gotten closer. Yanking himself back, he took off into an alleyway where no one would be able to spot him in. Ichimaru didn't get a chance to look back but he could tell that the blush on Ichigo's face had grown deeper and darker on the cheeks and had slumped down on the ground soon afterwards. He let out a mischievous laughter that could have only been heard by the shinigami and opened up a portal, disappearing inside. The scene changed, the colorful and bright streets and buildings became a white wall on both side, going endlessly in each direction. A person stood calmly behind him and twisted to greet the man friendly.

"Yo! Toren, how's everything been? Nothing bad has happened while I was away, did it?" Ichimaru grinned, waving his hand and then wandered away, not waiting for answer. For some reason, his grin didn't seem like the usual one, it as happy, _truly happy_. He felt something that couldn't be understood become a fire inside his chest but he could deal with it. Strolling down the passageway, he continued to ignore the blind man and was about to enter into his room when he felt another presence behind. He kept his face on and turned to greet the newcomer.

"Well, hello Ulquiorra, what's with the weak hello?"

The arrancar stared coldly at the other man, his suspicions growing. "Where have you been?"

Ichimaru changed his cheery expression into one that looked sad but curious. "What ever do you mean? I got permission from Aizen-sama himself to go to the human world. I didn't cause any problems just like I promised." He opened his door, stepping inside and closed it on the arrancar's face. Ichimaru locked it, not that that had ever mattered, and took a glance around his room. An image of the red face shinigami came into mind and he snickered at it. The boy really _was_ amusing; the expression was especially the best. He flopped down on his bed and continued to smile but after a few more moments, it dropped. Ichimaru leaned back, lying back on the bed, the cool sheets meeting his back and stared at the ceiling. It seems like he had found a new person to play around with and that made the silver haired man pleased.

* * *

"Ichigo, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Rukia asked kneeling down to the orange haired boy's eye level. She had found him only a little while ago, slumped on the wall with a beet red visage.

Ichigo coughed, hand rising up to his face. "Nothing happened. Nothing at all."

* * *

Yay!! Now if you want me to make a sequel, please review or tell me, either is good. 


End file.
